Broken
by Blues
Summary: Schwarz needs some informaion and they kidnap Omi. what will weiss do? what will AYA do? VIOLENCE, rape, VIOLENCE!!!, TORTURE!!!, yaoi, drugs, did I mention Violence? Omi+Aya (omi+shu) *finished* oh and there is a SCHU+OMI CHALLENGE!!!
1. 1

Ok this is an old story… but since you have to put your challenges into the stories I have to repost ^_^

Well challenge: I DARE YOU! This is a Schuldich + Omi. I love this paring – and there are too few of them out there. So get on with it, write some s+o. 

BROKEN is my first contribution. 

I don't have a plot you have to follow if you take up the challenge. And I do not request that Omi has to WANT to be with Schu ^_^ in this story he sure doesn't. But we know Schu… if there is something HE wants he will get it. 

I have more stories with this paring and I am working on more. But don't let me be the only one ^_^

It could be interesting too with stories where Omi actually isn't raped but it interested in Schu ^_^ not that I don't like Omi+Nagi, but I read so many. Let's get the rest of Schwarz into it J I would love to read more stories with Omi+Brad and Omi+Farf too.

Well I have to get on with this don't I?

Here you go. 

BROKEN

Part 1

Omi was lying on the floor, hands bound tightly behind his back. The kidnappers put down the phone and looked at him with false pity. 

ADVANCE \d4

"Pretty cold parents you've got there... your father doesn't want to pay."

ADVANCE \d4

"No" Omi cried, trying to breathe between his sobs. "It's not true." He shook his head in disbelief, squeezing his eyes shot.

ADVANCE \d4

A smile spread across the face of the captor dressed in black. Even though Omi couldn't see his eyes behind the dark sunglasses, he could feel the kidnapper's piercing gaze. His smile widened as he started to walk over to the crying boy - taking out his gun slowly. He stopped right in front of Omi and looked down at him smirking coldly. Then, without warning, he kicked out and hit the blond in the chest knocking him down on his back. Omi's head hit the floor and he cried out in pain. The abductor sat down on the little boy's chest and when Omi looked up at him trying to catch his breath, the bad guy's face had changed... Omi was looking up at Schuldich's mocking smile. 

ADVANCE \d4

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH"

ADVANCE \d4

Omi screamed as he woke up and bolted up right in his bed... or at least he would have, if there hadn't been someone sitting on top of him. Omi looked up and tried to see through the darkness, and he found himself staring at the same smirking face he just saw in his dreams. 

ADVANCE \d4

~Good morning Sleeping Beauty, pleasant dreams?~ The Germans voice rang in Omi's head.

ADVANCE \d4

Schuldich smacked the boy hard across his cheek before he could even cry out. He then clapped a hand over the choked boy's mouth, and he pinned Omi's arms to his side with strong legs. Schuldich yanked Omi's head up to gaze into terrified blue eyes.

ADVANCE \d4

~I hope you haven't planned anything for the weekend, because I have arranged a trip to the Schwarz HQ~ Schuldich informed with his usual mocking tone, while he took out a gun and pointed it at the boy's head. 

~Now, you'd better cooperate and be quiet, we don't want to wake up your friends now do we?~ Schuldich tightened his hold, pressing his palm firmly down over Omi's mouth.

ADVANCE \d4Omi didn't know what to do. He tried to scream and wiggle free, but Schuldich's smile just widened. He pushed the boy's head down into the pillow and lifted the arm with his gun, and he brought it down hard on Omi's solar plexus. 

Omi had all his wind knocked out of him and found it very difficult to breathe with Schuldich on his chest and the German's hand over his mouth.

ADVANCE \d4"Omi?" Aya's voice suddenly sounded through the door. Both Schuldich and Omi jumped in surprise.

ADVANCE \d4Schuldich was fast. He pulled Omi up to a kneeling position in the bed, and moved behind him still holding his hand clapped over Omi's mouth. He pressed his gun into Omi's back giving him a simple order.

ADVANCE \d4

~Make him leave!~ 

ADVANCE \d4

Omi wouldn't think of doing such a thing, he wanted Aya to help him, but he didn't get a chance to tell him, because Schuldich didn't move his hand. And though Omi's arms were free now - he couldn't do much, with a gun against his back.

ADVANCE \d4"Omi?"... Aya called again, "Omi, is something wrong?" he turned the knob - but Schuldich had locked the door before he started playing with Omi's dreams.

ADVANCE \d4~Make him go away!~ Schuldich repeated and pressed the gun even harder against Omi's back causing him to whimper. But he still didn't remove his hand... he already knew that Omi would scream and tell Aya to watch out, and reveal the reason why there were noises coming from his room. 

Omi prepared himself for a quick move, he wanted to turn his head quickly and roll out of Schuldich's reach, but he didn't even think the thought through before Schuldich moved his hand from Omi's mouth to his neck squeezing hard, causing Omi to gag. He tried to remove the hand using his own hands, but Schuldich just squeezed tighter. 

ADVANCE \d4

~_NOW__!_~ Omi heard Schuldich's voice again. But suddenly the pressure of the gun faded and Omi's eyes widened with horror when he saw that Schuldich was now pointing it at the door.

ADVANCE \d4"Omi, open up, is it something you want to talk about?"

ADVANCE \d4

Schuldich's finger tightened around the trigger, but he also loosened his grip a bit letting Omi breathe.

ADVANCE \d4

"_NO_... ehm it's nothing, j-just another nightmare" Omi choked, while trying to free himself totally from his enemy's grip - not succeeding though.

ADVANCE \d4~That's better - go on!~ sounded Schuldich's amused voice.

ADVANCE \d4"Are you sure? You screamed pretty loud... louder than usual" Aya sounded a bit worried.

ADVANCE \d4"No it's nothing, I-I just need some time, you know, to get over this whole Takatori-thing and the kidnapping… and Ouka." Omi tried to steady his voice. "Just go back to sleep, don't worry Aya-kun, please."

ADVANCE \d4Schuldich was still aiming the gun in Aya's direction, and he pulled Omi closer. Omi could now feel Schuldich's breath on the back of his neck. He shuddered, but didn't dare to pull away. The hand on his neck started nuzzling, and it was hard to fight the urge to rip the hand away, but he couldn't in fear of Aya's life.

~Good boy.~

ADVANCE \d4

"OK then - good night. We'll talk tomorrow then."

ADVANCE \d4"Yeah, goodnight Aya-kun." Tears were running freely now, and Omi heard Aya's footsteps move away along with his only hope of help. 

ADVANCE \d4

When Aya's footsteps faded Schuldich yanked Omi's right arm roughly around behind his back before Omi snapped out of his depressed thoughts. The blond boy was forced around, down on his stomach and his head down into the pillow. Omi's sobs of pain were muffled, making only Schuldich the one to hear them. He just snickered and grabbed Omi's other arm pulling it behind his back as well. 

ADVANCE \d4

Schuldich stood up beside the bed; he put his knee down on Omi's back to hold him down while he bound Omi's wrists together tightly. He quickly did the same job to the blond's feet and then grabbed Omi's hair and arm rolling him around onto his back to a rather uncomfortable position because of his bound arms. Schuldich quickly gagged Omi... and stood up again, looking down at his crying pray. 

ADVANCE \d4~Aahh come on, don't give me that crap, at least I didn't kill your friend.~

ADVANCE \d4Omi just sobbed and closed his eyes.

ADVANCE \d4Schuldich bent down, pulled Omi up in his arms, and held him close ~Don't worry, I'll take _good_ care of you.~ Omi whimpered and turned his head away from the German. Schuldich laughed, tightened his grip and carried him like a little child to the open window. He climbed out and down the staircase to the road below where Crawford and Farfarello were waiting in the car. 


	2. 2

Broken

Part 2 

"What took you so long?" Crawford asked when Schuldich came up to the window of the car, even though he already knew the answer.

"The redhead interfered... but it's ok, our little friend handled the situation perfectly." Schuldich said, Omi just sobbed through the gag. 

Schuldich opened the trunk and threw the blond boy inside. Omi landed rather painfully, but managed not to cry out. Tears were still running down his cheeks and he tried to close his eyes, hoping that when he opened them it would all have been just another bad dream.

"Ohhh give it a rest will you, and try to get some sleep too...you've got a heavy program in front of you tomorrow." Schuldich smirked slyly and slammed the lid shut. He took his seat and the car drove away from the flower shop. 

"Too bad their leader didn't come in. I would have loved to come and assist you." Farfarello said licking his knife. 

"Yeah, I bet you would," Crawford smiled while adjusting his glasses, "but you will get your chance to hurt them, later."

"It'll hurt God…" Farfarello sneered. Crawford and Schuldich chose not to comment on that. 

They drove in silence the next 15 minutes.

"He's sleeping." Schuldich suddenly said. "Maybe I should help him get some exciting dreams..." 

"I think he will get enough _excitement_ when we get started with him." Crawford said and cackled under his breath. "Save your energy." 

"I'll see to it that he gets excitement." Farfarello commented with an evil smile.

......

Schuldich opened the trunk, and looked down at the sleeping boy. He looked so helpless and innocent with his pale arms behind his back; his blond hair spread like a halo around his angelic face and his white and blue and way too big pyjamas hanging loosely on him. He was curled up in a fetal position as he shivered in the cold. 

Schuldich smiled evilly and carefully picked Omi up in his arms. The youth stirred but didn't wake up when he was carried down in a dark basement. Schuldich didn't let go of Omi, he kept on holding him close, and started the invasion of Omi's mind, manipulating his dreams.

........

Omi was walking with Ouka - hand in hand in a nice park. They were having a wonderful time laughing and smiling. The sun was shining – nice and warm. Ouka went to get some ice cream... but she didn't return. Omi was getting worried.

"Now it's been 20 minutes, where is she?" Omi thought and looked around him. It was getting dark very quickly, and the park didn't look inviting anymore. It was quite spooky.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice screaming. 

"Ouka?" Omi ran in the direction he heard the scream coming from, and he came to a tree - with Ouka bound to it, and Schuldich standing right next to her. 

"Shit, not him!" Omi thought. He didn't have any weapons and he was alone, - He knew his chances of rescuing her were very slim. "Where are the others when I need them?"

Omi's eyes widened with fear when Schuldich drew a gun and pointed it at him... and fired.

The silence was ripped apart as Omi's scream filled the dark night. Schuldich stepped closer and Omi fell to his knees clutching his wounded shoulder, his breathe was ragged and the stabbing pain in his shoulder was making his arm num.

"_Come on you guys_... _please come and help me!_" Omi thought desperately looking for them while at the same time keeping an eye on his enemy. - Why didn't the others come to help him? He knew this situation – he had lived through it and knew his friends ought to be near by. 

~They wont come.~ Schuldich's voice tore through Omi's head. ~They abandoned you, just like your father did.~

"_No_, they would never do that." Omi whimpered to himself in a voice that should have been tough. He wasn't even sure he believed it himself. 

~Dream on, Omi. Besides, even if they were considering on coming... they wouldn't get here in time.~ and with a mocking smile Schuldich fired the gun again, and again, hitting Omi's stomach with two bullets.

Omi couldn't even scream, the searing pain was invading his sense and knocking his breath away. He crumbled to the ground, not being able to move, much less get up. He was paralysed. The white-hot pain was everywhere draining all of his energy, and he could taste blood in his mouth. He couldn't control his movements; he just lay there and thrashed at Schuldich's feet. 

With his foot Schuldich turned Omi around, so that he was lying on his wounded stomach in a puddle of his own blood. He stepped on Omi's back pressing him down and then suddenly brought his heel down on his victim's spine very hard. There was a cracking sound and suddenly the pain stopped.... every sensation stopped, and now there was another reason why Omi couldn't move.

~Maybe I should let you live, what do you think about wheelchairs Omi?~ Schuldich laughed scornfully. "If you are lucky you get to sit it one for about 60 yeas." 

Omi didn't answer, he didn't even understand what Schuldich was saying. He was losing consciousness as quickly as he was losing blood.

~Nahh, you would bleed to death anyway, might as well do it for you.~ He kicked Omi to turn him back on to his back, Omi didn't feel the pain, but he was starting to feel cold and very dizzy, he couldn't even focus, when Schuldich pointed the gun at him again, but he heard the click of the trigger .... and jerked awake.

"MMNNGGGHHH" was all that could escape Omi's gagged mouth. He didn't remember where he was - much less why his feet and arms were hurting... and why he wasn't lying in his bed. Someone was holding him in his arms. Omi looked up and jumped when he saw whom it was.

"Wild dreams, kleiner" Schuldich giggled. "Don't worry I'm here, it was just a dream." Schuldich cuddled Omi and held him close, while Omi tensed and tried to push away from the red haired German, failing miserable, because all his limbs were tied up.

Schuldich went to a worn out bed and let go of the blond boy. He landed on the hard bed and tried to find a somewhat comfortable position, that didn't make him look too pathetic. Schuldich took a dusty blanked from under the bed and covered the bound blue eyed boy, who was now lying on his side. 

Omi was looking at Schuldich with an angry expression on his face - but with the gag and the tearful red eyes it didn't look very scary, Schuldich just laughed and tried to tuck the blanket tight around Omi.  

Omi felt so stupid, being tucked in by his enemy and he could feel a new flush of tears sting in his eyes again.

"What is taking you so long?" sounded Crawford's calm voice from the door.

"I'm merely taking _good_ care of our guest." Schuldich answered with an all too sweet voice.

"Good, but hurry up, we have things to discuss."

Schuldich bend down and kissed Omi on his forehead before he could move out of the way. He then got up and walked out of the room, without even looking at the captive.

~Sweet dreams!~

Then the two Schwarz members left Omi and closed the door, leaving him in complete darkness.

But though Omi was tired, he didn't want to sleep, he was afraid of his nightmares - afraid that Schuldich would screw up his head more than it already was, so he kept himself awake all night. He curled up and let the tears run freely now that he was alone in the dark basement.


	3. 3

Broken

Part 3

Schuldich and Crawford entered the room, where Farfarello and Nagi were waiting.

"Finally." Nagi said, looking a bit irritated and very tired. 

"Can't I have a little fun?" Schuldich smiled and sat down.

"Well," Crawford said. "The boy doesn't know, does he?"

"No, there are a lot of other funny things in there, but not the information we are looking for." 

"And I couldn't find anything." Nagi said. "I broke through every single defence system they had. But I couldn't find any names, much less any codes or passwords." 

Crawford sighed. "OK... well we were kind of prepared for this, we knew that he probably didn't have it."

"So, a good guess would be the redhead." Schuldich mumbled.

"The boy wasn't aware of who has the information?" Crawford asked looking over his glasses.

"He doesn't even know that Weiss _has_ the codes." Schuldich informed.

"Hmm." Crawford mussed. "Well we knew that if their little organizer here didn't know, we could use him to get the leader to talk."

"Yeah, Aya is pretty hard to work with, very strong you know." Schuldich got all excited about his new challenge. "He is kind of locked in a shell - almost impossible to read anything from his mind, no information, no emotions... but I think we have a good chance with the boy as prisoner, this Omi seems to be Aya's week spot. He was clearly concerned about him, when we _picked him up_. I will enjoy breaking him as well."

"And I will enjoy breaking the boy." Farfarello said with an evil smile across his face.

"Oh yes, that's right, Schuldich - how long do you think it will take to break the brat?"

"He's already broken."

"No, I mean physically." Crawford said narrowing his eyes and smiling viciously. 

Schuldich thought about it for a moment. "Well, he is quite strong too, and very stubborn. He is loyal, you know, he would rather die than tell us anything... when his friends saved him from his brother; I guess he could have hold on a couple of hours longer."

"About three hours?" Nagi asked.

"Maximum three I'd say. We wouldn't want him to loose consciousness before we get to the good part now would we?" Schuldich said with a malicious grin, and looked at Farfarello, who was smiling as well while licking his knife. 

"Ok, three hours. Then I'd say we go to bed now and get some sleep, and tomorrow we start out with plan B." Crawford said, and fumbled with his tie. 

"I'm looking forward to it." Farfarello snickered. 

They got up and left the room to find their own. It was nearly 3 o'clock a.m.  Schwarz quickly fell asleep. The only one in the house who didn't get any sleep was Omi, he was too afraid.


	4. 4

Broken

Part 4

"Ok then." Crawford said while adjusting his glasses. "We have to get started. Farfarello and Nagi, you will start _warming up_ our little friend, while Schuldich and I get Weiss."

Farfarello snickered and looked at Nagi who smiled smugly. "With pleasure." Farfarello said fiddling with his knife.

"We'll be back in about one or two hours. Nagi, I think you should start out and take the first hour and a half, or the boy will die of blood loss before we get back." Crawford sent a malicious smile at Farfarello, who started licking his knife.

Crawford cleared his throat: "Remember there has to be something left of him when we get back."

"Well, let's get to 'work'. I'll be giving him something to think about on the way." Schuldich cheered and walked out the door. Crawford followed and they got into the car, and drove of.

Nagi and Farfarello looked at each other, and started for the basement. 

............

Omi was very tired, and he felt sore all over. His jaw was hurting because of the gag, and he hadn't been able to feel his arms for two hours. He shifted and now the blanket fell down on the floor. It was a cold basement, and Omi was still only wearing his pyjamas. He shivered and tried to free his wrists for the umpteeth time. The bindings were starting to bite into his wrists when he tried to move them. 

Omi felt so alone and afraid. Afraid of what Schwarz would do to him. He knew what they were capable of. He had never missed his friends as much as he did right now. And as he started thinking of them again, praying that they would come, he suddenly started to doubt it.

~They wont come, they abandoned you.~ A voice said in the back of Omi's head.

Omi felt the tears sting in his eyes again. ~They don't trust you, they don't love you... if they were your friends they would have already been here to rescue you, Aya wouldn't have let you get kidnapped in the first place.~ 

"Aya." 

Now Omi couldn't hold back his tears any more. Maybe it was true. Ever since Omi discovered his past Aya had been so different. Maybe Aya _did_ hate him; he thought Omi was an enemy. Omi had noticed that Aya often watched him, always looking at him. It all made sense. He was probably expecting Omi to give himself away as a traitor by accident, so that he could slice him in two and rip his heart out.

"They hate me… Aya hates me." Omi sobbed to himself, shivering in the cold.

The voice kept going faster and faster: ~He knew Schuldich was in your room; he just wanted to enjoy your despair. – You're all alone, the ones you love will never come for you - and it's your own fault, you let them down. You helped Hirofumi to escape, your brother was the target for God's sake, and you never told them what you felt about it. How could they know you were in distress? You were hiding your feelings, so that they would think you are strong, but look at yourself now. You brought this down upon yourself, because you were afraid Aya and the others wouldn't want a weak team-mate. And because you didn't tell them anything, they think you're not on their side, you didn't seek their help, as any normal friend would have done if he felt pain. Now they wont have you as a team-mate at all, they will let you die here... no-one wants a weak traitor on their team.~

Omi jerked out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. A bright light sent shadows dancing on the moist walls. Omi tried to adjust his eyes to the light and saw a couple of silhouettes coming towards him. A small one and a big muscular one. Omi recognised Nagi and Farfarello and tried to move as far away from them as possible - 4 inches and then his back and his bound arms came in contact with the cold wall.

Nagi and Farfarello stopped right in front of the bed and looked down at him with disgust. Nagi reached out his hands, and suddenly Omi felt the bed move underneath him. Before he knew what happened it tilted and he fell down on the floor at their feet with a thud. The bound boy winced in pain and looked up at the two Schwarz members, who seemed to enjoy themselves more than he did. 

Farfarello kneeled down beside the frightened boy and picked him up. Omi was flung over the madman's shoulder, and they left the basement.  

..................

Aya woke up early Saturday morning - he hadn't slept very well. He went down in the kitchen. Ken was up too, but Yoji was still sleeping - of course. 

"Good morning Aya." Ken greeted with a yawn.

"Good morning." Aya mumbled.

"Did you sleep well?" Ken asked absently, looking for the paper.

"Actually I didn't, I got up because I heard Omi, and when I went back to sleep I couldn't find rest. Is he up yet?"

"I haven't seen him... Funny, he is usually up at this time." Ken said and drank his coffee.

"Hmm, strange." Aya mussed. "He sounded odd when I talked to him after his nightmare." Aya said to no one in particular.

"You talked to him last night?" Ken asked and lifted a brow, surprised that the eternally cold Aya should have gotten up to see to Omi, just because he had another bad dream. That was sweet; Aya certainly wouldn't have done that if Yoji or Ken himself had had a nightmare.

"You didn't hear him?" Aya asked. "He screamed."

"Well he often has nightmares... especially after the episode with his brother, and Ouka...."

Ken stopped and looked at Aya, who didn't seem to be listening anymore.

"… Aya?"

"I'll go check on him." Aya said and left the kitchen, Ken looked after him in disbelief.  - Did he just see a worried expression on the face of his emotionless and cold leader?

Ken shook his head and started to look for the paper again.

……..

Aya knocked on Omi's door… no answer, and it was still locked. Aya sighed, "Omi… Omi are you awake?"

Still no answer.

"Come on, open the door." Aya didn't understand why Omi wouldn't open up – it wasn't like him. 

Aya stood and waited, not sure if he should go downstairs again or slam the door in. He knew Omi was probably still sad; those nightmares were usually hard on him – more than he let his older team-mates know. Why didn't he just tell them that he was sad? They were friends, they were there for him – that wonderful little brat just didn't want them to worry.

Aya shook his head and turned to leave, but then he heard the lock click and the door opened. 

Aya smiled to himself and walked inside turning to face the boy behind the door, but he was caught off guard when a totally unexpected sight met him. 

"Guten Morgen, searching for someone?" Schuldich whispered with his mocking smile. He aimed his gun at the spot right between Aya's eyes, before he could even get a word out.

~Don't say a word – Yoji is still sleeping, and Crawford will be _so_ disappointed if he can't be the one who gets to wake him up.~ Schuldich gestured with his gun the direction of Omi's bed while he closed the door behind him. 

Aya knew better than to yell, and besides that wasn't his style. He just waited patiently for an opportunity to jump his enemy. But this occasion never came. When they reached the bed Schuldich dashed forward and smacked the gun against Aya's forehead. 

Aya fell to the bed dazed and his senses didn't return fully before it was too late. Schuldich had him handcuffed in no time and pressed the gun against the back of Aya's neck while he pressed him against the mattress.

~Sorry for the inconvenience, Crawford needs a minute.~ Schuldich's voice told Aya. 

There was a sound from the next room, and since there was no sound of a fight both Aya and Schuldich knew that Crawford had Yoji under control too.

Schuldich not-so-gently hauled Aya up and pushed him towards the door. In the hall they met Crawford and his captive. Yoji looked at Aya – they both silently agreed that they should wait and not try anything stupid while they were both handcuffed and had a gun pointed at them.

~Nice decision!~ Schuldich agreed pushing Aya forward.

The two Schwarz members guided their prisoners down the stairs and headed for the kitchen.

…….

Omi could not remember a time he had been more afraid. Hanging over the shoulder of this madman, going God knows where. Omi slowly started to wish he was still lying alone in the cold and black basement. He couldn't stop thinking of what was waiting for him. Every time Weiss had collided with Schwarz everyone had been very sore the next day. And Omi knew there was no possible way he could escape by himself. 

Nagi opened the door for Farfarello, and he walked into a little room that was painted white. Omi couldn't see much from his position over Farfarello's shoulder, but then he was thrown off, and he crashed down on a table. 

Omi grunted and looked around. It was a square, well-lit room. The only furniture was the table in the middle of the room, a cupboard and a chair in the corner. Omi noticed that one of the walls was covered with a big mirror, and then he turned his attention back to his captors. 

Farfarello walked to the chair and sat down, smiling in a crazy way mumbling something under his breath that Omi couldn't quite make out. Something about God and pain – then the one-eyed man started to lick his knife. Nagi just stood and looked at Omi with an unreadable expression on his face. Nagi looked at his watch, then he removed the blond's gag. Omi was very thankful, and he tried to move his jaw. 

"Well let's get started." Nagi said, but then he stopped. Omi looked at him, he looked like he was thinking to himself.

~Don't tell him that we know he hasn't got the information. Make him believe that we think, he is the one who's got it.~ Schuldich told Nagi and Farfarello.

" ... Ehm, yeah, where was I? Oh yes, we want some information, and you are going to give it to us. You know what I am talking about." Nagi informed Omi.

"You'd better tell us now, or we will have to force you." Nagi said, suddenly smiling evilly. Farfarello got up and walked to the cupboard and opened it. Omi's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. He wasn't surprised at all, but he didn't like the looks of it. The cupboard was filled with every torture instrument Omi could possibly think of, and also some Omi didn't know, but really didn't _wish_ to know either.  

Omi didn't have any idea what kind of information they were talking about, but no matter what it was - he wasn't going to give it to them. He would never betray Weiss, even if they left him to die. 

~Yeah, let's drag this on. If they think you've got what they want, you can delay them by playing along.~ Omi heard an inner voice.

"I will never tell you anything… and I don't fear pain." Omi said trying to look strong. He wasn't very successful though being bound on hand and feet. 

Nagi and Farfarello exchanged glances. "Ohhh you will, just wait until we are finished with you!" Nagi stated and raised his arm.    

Omi suddenly felt a strong pressure on his back - it felt like some force was pushing him down against the table. The blond breathed heavily and closed his eyes. He then felt his bindings being removed from his feet - then his wrists. Omi immediately tried to get up, but the pressure grew stronger and it started to hurt. He felt like the force was trying to push him down _through_ the table-plate. Omi tried to push himself up putting more back into his attempt, but was unsuccessful. Nagi increased the pressure and now Omi couldn't hold back a yelp of pain.

Farfarello's smile grew wider as did the pain. But suddenly Nagi stopped, leaving Omi breathless. Omi tried a third time to push himself up and looked at the younger Schwarz member. 

"Well?" Nagi asked raising his hand. "You know what I want from you – so why don't you just make this process as painless as possible?" 

"Go to hell!" Omi choked glaring angrily at Nagi.

"Suit yourself." Nagi said and send Omi flying through the air. He crashed into the wall and Nagi held him in place there constantly putting more force into his attack. Omi started to scream in pain when the pressure became unbearable, but Nagi didn't stop, he just concentrated on making it as painful as he could to prove his point. 

Omi couldn't reach the ground, not that it would help him. Again he tried to push against the wave of pressure - but no use. Nagi doubled the pressure and kept up the force.

Omi felt a searing pain in his ribs, and he couldn't breathe. Then abruptly the pressure stopped and he fell to the ground. He curled up on the floor; he could hear Farfarello's laughter from the other side of the room. 

"Changed your mind?" Nagi's voice reached him.

"_No_" Omi whispered trying to suppress a whimper. 

"Ok, then we take five minutes more..." Nagi told him. And the pressure returned.

Omi lost track of time, the only thing he could think of was the pain, it grew stronger and stronger... he thought it would never stop. 

Finally the pressure faded, but the pain didn't, his ribs were very sore as were the rest of his limbs. Omi didn't even have the strength to try to push himself up on his elbows anymore. 

"Any progress?" Nagi smiled evilly as he kneeled beside his victim.

Omi couldn't even find the air to answer - so he shook his head.

"Well then, we'll take 10 minutes this time... and the next time it will be 15, and then 20 and so forth – get the idea? So you'd better consider it well." 

Omi didn't get to answer before the pain returned, and this time he couldn't help but scream out in pain.

…………….

Ken had finally found the paper, when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He could hear that there were more than two people so he expected that the rest of Weiss were heading down – even Yoji which surprised him. He quickly filled up his cup with the rest of the coffee so that the others could make some more instead of him. He leaned back and started reading when a rather unexpected voice reached him.

"Good morning, and how are you?" Crawford greeted pointing his gun at Ken.   

Ken got up to a defensive pose, but his enemies simultaneously pressed their weapons against the older Weiss members, and Ken realised that a fight couldn't possibly turn out to Weiss' favour.

"Turn around! Walk to the living room, and no tricks!" Crawford commanded. 

"Don't worry, we wont hurt you, we just want some information. It's not you we are after. If you cooperate no-one will get hurt - including your little friend, Omi." Schuldich said, looking at Aya. 

Ken noticed that Aya suddenly looked as expressionless as he usually did. His face was unreadable - even when he started to speak no emotion was to be found in that cold face, but his voice gave his anger away.

"What have you done to him? Where is he?"

"Calm down - and sit down!" Crawford pointed the gun at Aya's head. "We haven't hurt him much...yet. Now _sit down_!" Crawford's finger tightened around the trigger. 

Ken and Yoji sat down in the sofa, Ken – being the only one with untied hands - dragged Aya down with him.

"Look, we are all assassins, you know what it's like, we just do what we get paid for, and our job is not to kill you... unless you don't cooperate that is... so if you just tell us what we want to know, we will let you go, and you get that little brat of yours back." Schuldich said, looking smugly at Aya studying his face. 

"We wont tell you anything!" Yoji informed in a cold voice.

Crawford was fast, he stopped aiming the gun at the spot between Aya's eyes, and in stead he fired it at Yoji's arm.

Yoji cried out in pain, and clutched his wounded arm, though the cuffs didn't make it easy. It was a grazing shot, but it bled like hell, and he closed his eyes biting his lover lip. 

Crawford once again aimed his gun at Aya, who still looked as calm as ever.

Yoji breathed heavily but calmed himself down, then he looked up at the two Schwarz members in fury. 

"If you think you can make me talk, you can…"

"Who ever said that I wanted information from _you_?" Crawford interrupted. "I believe that Aya is the one with my answers...  am I right?"

Aya didn't answer.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" Crawford asked with a sly grin. 

Still no answer.

_"Don't you?_ Crawford pointed his gun at Ken's shoulder, and fired.

"Mmmgghhh" Ken moaned and pressed his eyes shut against the searing pain.

Aya didn't even move.  

Schuldich looked at him and started his mental search. 

"Sure, he knows what you are talking about." He informed Crawford. ~But I can't reach it.~ he added in telepathy so only Crawford heard it.

"Very well." Crawford said smiling an evil smile. "If you wont tell us, we will have to take you with us, and we'll see how tough you are when we point the gun at Omi."

This time Aya moved, and Crawford looked at him with triumph written all over his face. 

"Yeah, he's a wonderful boy, isn't he?" Schuldich said, mostly to Aya. "So sweet and innocent."

"If you harm a hair on Omi's head, I'll…"

"We wont, if you just give us the information we want from you." Crawford interrupted in a calm voice.

Ken and Yoji were puzzled, and looked at each other. None of them knew what the hell the others were talking about. 

"I can't give you the information." Aya said, in an even calmer and colder voice than Crawford's.  

"We'll see about that, when we get home." Schuldich said and drew a third pair of handcuffs from his white jacket. 

Ken had to cooperate and let himself get handcuffed. Then they were escorted to the car and all had to accept a blindfold before they got in. Crawford turned the kea and drove away from the flower-shop. 

~He knows, but I can't break through his defences.~ Schuldich informed, sounding slightly bitter, as they drove down the road in silence.

"He'll let down his defences when he gets something else to think about." Crawford thought as answer.


	5. 5

Broken

Part 5.

Omi's tears ran down his cheeks. He half sobbed half screamed out a: "_NO_." He didn't wait for the question, because he knew he couldn't stand the pain much longer - he had to answer before he thought about the consequences. And he would probably loose consciousness soon anyway, and drift into a comfortable painless sleep. He just lay still, gasping for air. 

But the pressure didn't return though. In stead he felt a hand grab a fistful of his hair and yank him up to a sitting position. Omi moaned and looked up at Farfarello's evil smirk. 

"I think we will try another method." He grinned and half dragged half carried Omi to the table in the middle of the room. Nagi helped Farfarello get Omi up on the table face down. 

Omi looked very knackered as he turned his head to look at the two Schwarz members towering over him. He felt Nagi's powers hold him down against the table - not painfully this time, but he couldn't move. Not that it was necessary; Omi felt so worn out, he didn't have the strength to fight anymore.

Farfarello licked his knife and moved around the table, to find a good angle. He stopped and moved the knife down to Omi's neck only a hair's length away from his skin. Omi could feel it and tried not to shiver, while the one-eyed man moved his weapon downwards. Omi flinched as the Irishman easily sliced the pyjamas half apart and pulled it away from the boy's upper body to have a look at Omi's now bare back.

"Better turn him around." Farfarello said with an excited voice. "Start with his chest and save his back - for later."

Farfarello didn't ask any questions, he just started to slice. Carefully breaking the skin on Omi's chest so that the blood could run. Omi threw his head back and cried out in agony, and Farfarello started to lick the blood away. But Omi couldn't roll away from his captor – Nagi still had him pinned down. He could only lie and let the madman have it his way. 

………….

"We're there." Schuldich informed when Crawford stopped the car. "Now get out."

Crawford and Schuldich got out and opened the doors so that their captives could step out as well. They both grabbed themselves a wounded enemy by their bleeding shoulder. Schuldich dragged Ken out, while Crawford grabbed Yoji. Aya got out by himself and waited.

Their blindfolds were removed and the three Weiss members tried to adjust their eyes to the light in the garage.

"This way." Crawford commanded and gestured at a door with his gun.

……………..

It was more and more difficult to fight back and keep on being strong. There was nothing Omi wanted more than to tell them that he didn't know what they were talking about, but he had to play the game to ruin their plans. He felt tears sting in his eyes and he couldn't stop whimpering. 

Farfarello looked like a child playing his favourite game with his favourite toy… and basically that was also what he was doing. He sliced his knife down over Omi's chest down to his stomach; he then stopped… and cut deeper in a quick motion. Omi tried to free himself, but Nagi didn't let down his powers. Omi moaned and drew in his breath in as Farfarello went to work drawing the blade down Omi's right site. Now Omi couldn't hold back his tears. The searing pain spread in his body from his cuts, and he couldn't move out of the way. He was helplessly trapped, and the torture went on and on.  

……………

"This is the room." Crawford said and opened the door to let the three captives inside. 

There were some chairs lined up in the small room, all facing the far wall. Aya, Ken and Yoji sat down and waited.

Schuldich took a chair and moved it so that he could sit in front of his guests.

"Ok, here we go. You get a final chance to tell us what we want to know."

"We don't fucking know what you are talking about..." Yoji said. "And we…"

"I wasn't talking to you." Schuldich dashed up and smacked Yoji across his face. He gave Yoji a victorious smile and went back to his chair.   

"Look Aya, if you don't help me out here, I'm afraid that your little organiser wont come home with you in one piece. It would be a shame to loose such a good looking, innocent angel wouldn't it?"

~And I know that he holds a special place in your heart, you can hide it from the others, even from Omi himself, but you can't fool me.~ Schuldich added only to Aya.

Aya looked at Schuldich's mocking face, but didn't say anything. 

"Crawford, I think he needs a little convincing." Schuldich laughed.

Crawford just pushed a button on the wall that Weiss were facing, and a black metal curtain was drawn up. 

Schuldich enjoyed the look on the three Weiss members' faces when they realised what was going on in the room next to them. Even Aya winced when he saw the youngest member slick with blood, and Farfarello towering over him.

They couldn't hear anything – but they could see that Omi was screaming.

"O - Omi!?!" Ken stuttered.

Yoji shook his head in disbelief. "You freaking bastards... _Leave him alone!_"  

"_OMI!_" Ken shouted at the top of his lungs.

"He can neither hear or see you," Crawford informed while adjusting his glasses. "We thought it would make it more exciting if he didn't knew you were here."

"Crawford don't take away the fun, we want to hear this, turn up the volume." Schuldich laughed keeping an eye on Weiss. 

Crawford just smiled and pushed another button.

The three Weiss members jumped when the room was filled with Omi's tortured screams.

Schuldich smiled and send a message to Farfarello and Nagi telling them that they had viewers.

…………….

Omi started to loose all hope… he couldn't take it much longer. The pain had increased, as the madman went on exploring new ways to hurt his pray. His knife was so slick with blood that he could barely hold on to it. Then suddenly he stopped.

Omi looked tiredly up at the one-eyed madman, waiting, but he didn't continue – instead his smile widened and he went to the cupboard and took out a whip.

Omi felt Nagi's pressure fade, and he slacked. He tried to relax his mussels – but the stabbing pain from his cuts doubled and Omi curled up in a ball. Every breath he drew made it hurt all over his body, and he was breathing fast. 

Omi felt Farfarello's hand close around his upper arm and he was roughly turned around to lie on his hurt stomach. Omi protested but Farfarello pushed his head down till his cheek touched the cold surface of the table. Omi didn't try to push himself up this time; it hurt too much to move – he just cried and pressed his eyes shut against the pain. 

Farfarello let go and stepped back. Omi expected Nagi to use his powers to hold him down; but he didn't – in stead a hot whiplash came down across his shoulder blades. 

Omi threw his head back in pain, a scream escaped his throat and he arched his back, which wasn't exactly comfortable for his stomach. He tried to roll out of the way, but Farfarello lashed out again, breaking Omi's skin and adding a second red bloody line along the poor boy's spine. 

Omi had to tense all his mussels, it didn't ease the pain one bit though, and the one eyed man put more and more force into his lashes, each one a bit stronger than the other. Omi couldn't get up, he wouldn't even have been able to if he had had the power. Farfarello kept on, his tempo also increasing. In ten minutes Omi's back was just as slick his stomach. 

Omi had never cried as much as he did this day. He was now screaming his throat sore, he couldn't help it; the pain was growing too big – but the torture went on mercilessly, and a voice inside his head kept telling him it was his own fault. He felt so alone.

………

"Stop it!" Ken yelled. "Stop hurting him."

"Well we need some information before we take the pleasure away from Farfarello." Schuldich said and turned his chair around to view the scene, he leaned back and smiled when Farfarello brought down the whip once more making the boy scream out in pain. 

"Aya, what is it that they want to know? Just tell them! It can't be more important than Omi!" Yoji said angrily, trying not to look at the window to the other room, and made and attempt to lock out his friend's cry of agony.

"I can't!" Aya said through glittered teeth. 

"Why not?" Ken joined. "Don't you want to save him?"

"You know I want to," Aya answered, "but this information…"

"I don't give a damn." Yoji growled. "Just tell them."

"No!" Aya said raising his voice.

~OHHH do I sense distress?~ Schuldich's voice rang in Aya's head, ~just keep on talking to them, and I'll find what I'm looking for by myself.~ 

"Get out of my head!" Aya mentally yelled and concentrated on not to let down his defences, though it was difficult with Omi's screaming.

Schuldich looked at Crawford who nodded and left the room. 

"Now we'll see how much longer you can keep this up." Schuldich smiled. "And let's see how long your little friend can take it."

………..

Omi cried out and tried to swallow, but it burned in his throat, he could taste blood. Omi coughed and tried to breathe between the lashes that flayed across his back. Suddenly he heard a door open and the whipping stopped. Omi turned his head and looked through his tears at the leader of Schwarz who had just entered the room.

He stood and looked at the mirror for a moment before he went to the table.

Omi sobbed hysterically and made a feeble attempt to move away from the tall American.

"Are we making any progress?" Crawford asked calmly to no one in particular.

"He's not very cooperative." Nagi smiled cracking his fingers.

"Then I'd better show him that this is serious." Crawford said with an evil smile. He took of his jacket and went back to the crying boy at the table.

"Please." Omi whimpered. He couldn't bear the thought of more pain, and Nagi and Farfarello seemed to keep the pain at a level where he didn't loose consciousness. 

Crawford ignored Omi's plea and grabbed his right arm, forcing it behind his back, and he kept on pushing until Omi yelped in pain. He was holding the boy's arm at the point where the bone was about to break. 

Omi screamed out and tried to move to ease the pressure.

"Please don't!" 

Crawford pushed a bit and made the pain unbearable for the boy.

"STOP, please stop it!" Omi screamed helplessly. 

But with a sudden motion Crawford pushed down with all his might, and the bone fractured.

Omi cried out in an ungodly amount of pain and tried to roll of the table, but the leader of Schwarz grabbed him and pulled him back.

"I want to see some results here." Crawford said to the mirror, but Omi though he was talking to him.

"Please stop!" he choked through his tears. "Please, I don't know what you want, I just did as if I…"

"Shut up." Crawford smiled and grabbed Omi by his wrist, giving it the same treatment as his arm. 

………….

"For God's sake… AYA!" Ken screamed and turned in his chair. "What's you problem?"

"Just give them that stupid piece of information." Yoji yelled – mostly to drown Omi's crying.

"_I CAN'T, don't you get it?_" Aya hissed.

"I just can't seem to find the reason you let him suffer like this.  I didn't choose him as my hostage by incident. I knew this angel's suffering would touch you… It would be so easy just to give me the codes… You are a mystery to me – and that's what makes this exciting." Schuldich said looking into Aya's face searching for emotions.

~I was sure this could make you talk. You have special feelings for this kid, but still you refuse to help him. And I know this isn't just because of loyalty towards Kritiker.~ He told Aya through telepathy looking for something in the Weiss leader's cold eyes.

- It _was_ true. Aya had realised that he had these _special feelings_ for Omi, when Schuldich abducted Omi the last time. He didn't know what he had until he lost it, and he had been very close to losing Omi. 

He loved him, not just as a friend or like a brother, it was deeper, and it scared him. He hadn't felt any joy since his sister went into coma; he hadn't let himself feel happiness, not until he discovered Omi. 

At first he was just his team-mate, but his joyful smile, his innocent mind, his wonderful scent, his honest eyes... everything about him. He wasn't _just_ one of those lovely boys who made everyone smile when he entered the room, there was more to it than that. 

Aya started noticing this, when he realised that even though Omi was a Takatori, he denied evil, and fought it, though that mend killing his own brother. Omi was everything Aya wished to be himself. 

Aya had caught himself staring at Omi, observing him, eating him with his eyes. And when Omi turned and looked at Aya with his big blue angelic eyes, Aya turned away trying to hide his obsession with the boy.

And now this wonderful creature - his Omi, was being tortured right in front of him, and he couldn't help him. He wanted to protect Omi, but if he told Schwarz what they wanted to know or let down his mental barrier giving Schuldich access to his mind… Everything would be over. They'd keep Omi, and God knows what they'd do to him. 

Even now at this point Omi was fighting, like he did when his brother wanted him to betray Weiss, even though Omi didn't know what Schwarz wanted he had let them beat him to make them believe he had what they wanted. He sacrificed himself to save his friends and draw time. He didn't even know that Schuldich was aware of his lack of information. And Schuldich - that bastard - he didn't tell Omi that he had already seen through him, and knew what Omi was trying to do. He just sat there on his chair and enjoyed the scene played before him.  

"Why should we keep him?" Schuldich suddenly asked, looking at Aya with new interest.

"_SHIT,_" he had lost his concentration. Aya quickly concentrated on blocking Schuldich's invasion of his mind, but it was too late. Schuldich already knew too much.

"Oh this is unexpected." Schuldich laughed. Everybody jumped when they heard a thud and looked into the other room.

Crawford was now pressing Omi against the glass with his hands around the boy's throat. Omi's feet didn't touch the floor and he gagged trying to breathe. Crawford lifted him higher, and the blood from Omi's wounds daubed the glass.

"Final chance." He smirked, squeezing tighter causing Omi to squirm.

~Give it a rest – I've got it.~ Schuldich told him through the soundproof glass wall. Crawford waited a couple of seconds enjoying Omi's feeble attempts to free himself, then let go of the boy, who fell to the ground and landed on his broken arm, wincing and choking for air. He was crying hard, and didn't understand what was going on.

"Did he give you the codes?" Crawford asked the mirror, making Omi's confusion even greater.

~No, but he told me who's got it.~

"But… if Aya doesn't have it… who does?" Crawford asked in slight puzzlement.

~He's right at you feet.~ Schuldich replied amused.


	6. 6

Broken

Part 6 

Crawford looked down at the broken boy on the floor, his frown turning into an evil smile. 

"Well, how come you didn't find it when you searched him?" Crawford teased.

~He doesn't know that he knows.~ Schuldich laughed.

"Well that's ironic, isn't it?" Crawford said and kicked Omi in his stomach because he tried to get up.

The room echoed with Farfarello's and Nagi's laughter while Omi curled up and made a pathetic attempt to protect his stomach from the Schwarz leader.

It wasn't necessary though, because Crawford had turned his attention back to the mirror. Omi didn't understand a thing. Why had they stopped all of a sudden, and why was Crawford talking to the mirror? Then Schuldich's voice explained it to him. 

~Don't you get it…. I told you they didn't care about you.~

"What?" Omi snivelled.

~It's not a mirror, there is a room in there…and guess who is in here with me?~ Schuldich asked in a low voice.

"I don't get it."

~Let me tell you in a way you are more used to.~ Schuldich laughed. ~_Pretty cold friends you've got kid, they say they wont help you._~

…

Finally it sank in. "No…" Omi shook his head in disbelieve. "_NOOO._" 

~Face it.~

"No!"

~You know it is true!~

"It can't be."

~They enjoyed it more than I did.~

"It's impossible."

~Especially Aya did.~

"_NOOOOOOOOO._" Omi screamed out in frustration, sobbing uncontrollably. He looked at the mirror, his eyes meeting Aya's even though he didn't know. Omi's tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to look through the mirror – looking for answers.

A voice in the back of his head whispered: ~Aya really does hate you.~

"Please." Omi whispered to his reflection.

~Your friends did abandon you.~

"Please, tell me it's not true."

~You're all alone.~ 

"Aya?"

~It's your own fault.~

"AYA!?!" Omi slammed his good fist against the glass staining it with blood. His tears mingled with his blood on their way down his cheeks. He didn't even notice that Crawford suddenly stirred and the satisfied smile faded from the Schwarz-leader's lips – quickly he made a sign to Farfarello to follow him out of the room. Omi had forgotten everything around him, his world had crashed, and he started to feel dizzy.

"PLEASE AYA." He pressed his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes, he cried in ragged sobs his hands still pressed against the mirror.

……….

"You freaking bastard." Yoji whispered in anger.

"Omi…" Aya said to the knelling boy on the other site of the window, well aware of that he couldn't hear him.

Ken had noticed that Schuldich was looking very concentrated at Omi. 

"Stop messing with him!" Ken yelled and kicked out hitting Schuldich's ankle.

Schuldich lost his concentration and yelled in surprise. He got up faster than Ken had expected and backhanded him across his face. He was about to continue, when he noticed that Yoji had grabbed the chance in the confusion and threw himself at the redhead. Ken joined and got up, they couldn't do much with their hands cuffed but the anger had erased their common sense. 

Schuldich was taken off guard, but in that very moment Crawford and Farfarello busted through the door. Grabbing themselves a Weiss each by their wounded shoulders pressing them against the floor.

"Schuldich, stop playing with the boy and concentrate on your job." Crawford said coldly gripping Yoji's shoulder harder causing him to yelp in pain against the carpet.

Schuldich dusted himself of and got up from the floor, he didn't say anything; he just looked at Aya who hadn't moved an inch. He just looked at the crying youth; his usually cold face was a mask of sadness and concern. 

A yelp of pain from Ken caught Crawford's attention.

"FARFARELLO – cut it out!"

"I guess that is what he is doing - _literally_." Schuldich smiled in his good old annoying mood.

"God hurts – and so shall you!" The madman snickered an insane look in his golden eye.

Ken held back his breath as Farfarello held his knife only an inch away from Ken's right eye. 

"NO, Farfarello, not in here." Crawford said ice cold – and Farfarello reluctantly drew back, he stood up and looked down at Ken with a predatory smile on his face.

"Schuldich, get them out of here!" Crawford instructed and let go of Yoji's wounded arm. "And _DON'T_ loose your concentration, don't let them get away!" 

"Sure thing, boss." Schuldich said absently.

"I mean it!" Crawford said in a firm voice looking over his glasses at the German.

"Let's go!" Schuldich said and pulled the still paralysed Aya up from his chair. Farfarello not-so-gently pulled Ken up and Crawford got Yoji to his feet.

Aya had a distant look on his face and Schuldich gestured with his gun and shooed the three Weiss members out the door. Crawford started for the door to go get Nagi, he knew Schuldich well enough to send another Schwarz member with him.

Schuldich looked at Aya as they walked very slowly down the hall.

~Don't worry, I'll take _good_ care of him.~ 

Aya snapped out of his trance and turned too glare at the German. He wanted to yell to Omi that he was there. Now that they were no longer behind soundproof-glass Omi could hear him.

"**Omi**…" But he didn't finish – in the same instant Schuldich gave him a new message.

~Relax… you'll get him back – when I'm through with him that is. He's so beautiful, he looks like an innocent angel… of course I can't promises that he will still be _innocent_ when you get him back, if you understand what I mean.~ 

It all went so fast. Yoji and Ken had barely turned around to look at their leader, before he screamed: "**SHI NEEEE!!!**" and threw himself at the German, who of course was prepared and moved out of the way clipping Aya with a blow to his back knocking him to the ground, and the German then aimed his gun at the two others.

Crawford was there in less than 10 seconds Nagi following suit. The American started to tell Schuldich that he should follow orders and stop playing. Schuldich didn't listen though, he was making sure Omi had heard his friend's screams – misunderstanding them the right way. He just mumbled something under his breath and escorted the Weiss boys down to the garage followed by Nagi.

………

Omi was still dazed and leaning against the mirror completely shocked by the fact that Aya and the others had left him at the mercy of Schwarz like this. They were there – but they didn't help him. Something deep inside him still denied that such a thing was possible and he tried to convince himself that it was all just a bad dream. It had to be Schuldich's work… it just had to be... Then he snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a familiar voice.

"**Omi**…" It was Aya. But…. It couldn't be. _No_, he had to be imagining it; they couldn't be there...

"**SHI NEEE!!!**" It was most definitely Aya, and with that Omi snapped.

He had been fighting it and tried to listen to his heart instead of his brain. Denying that his friends would turn their back on him… But now there was no doubt, it was just too much to bear.


	7. 7

Broken

Part 7 

Omi was lost, he didn't register that Crawford entered and told him to get up. He just cried.

Omi didn't snap back to reality before Crawford took a firm hold on Omi's broken arm, and jerked the boy to a stand. 

Omi felt his stomach turn and his muscles protest - his knees buckled under him, and he fell to the floor. He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to feel the pain anymore, he just wanted it all to end. He had actually forgotten about his wounds, but now the pain returned with full force.

Crawford gave up trying to get the boy to stand and he picked him up in his arms. Omi winced and sobbed as he was carried out of the room. Farfarello was standing outside and followed his leader down a hall.

Omi was taken to a bathroom, Crawford send Farfarello to get something, Omi didn't hear what – he didn't care. The pain both mentally and physically was so overriding, he couldn't concentrate on anything but trying to keep himself from throwing up.

Farfarello bought a first aid box, and now Crawford started to remove what was left of Omi's pyjamas. Much to Omi's surprise the American began to clean his wounds, Omi protested and pulled away, but Farfarello grabbed him and held him in place while Crawford patched him up. 

Omi once again tried to move away from both his captors at the same time, while he also made an attempt to tauten his muscles against the stabbing pain caused by hydrogen peroxide. By habit he also tried to hold back his tears and screams, but that was impossible when Crawford started to pull at Omi's broken arm.

"Hold still!" He instructed coldly, and squeezed to see the boy's reaction and figure out how to put the arm back to its normal position. Omi yanked at Farfarello's hold, and almost managed to wiggle free. 

"Let go of me!"

Crawford took a better hold and looked at the annoying boy. "Keep it down brat, you are giving me a headache," he sneered and tightened his grip even more.

Omi couldn't keep himself from whimpering though. Farfarello snickered and seem to enjoy the scene.

"Please…"

Without warning Crawford jerked Omi's arm painfully back to its original position and grabbed the boy's wrist too. Omi threw his head back screaming like a banshee, and started to struggle fiercely. Farfarello tightened his grip and with a smooth motion Crawford also fixed Omi's hand. Omi sobbed uncontrollably.

"Please – stop." He cried in an almost inaudible voice. His throat was sore from screaming and crying.

"We are finished." Crawford told the boy and wrapped some extra bandages and a sling around the boy's arm, and checked that it looked straight. 

………

Crawford carried Omi down in the basement and once more sent Farfarello to get something. Omi wasn't listening, he was trying to find something to keep his mind off the searing pain in his body – but the only thing he could think of was Aya, and he once more felt the tears sting in his eyes.

Crawford put the boy down and went to tilt the bed; Omi didn't have the strength to hold himself upright and he fell to his knees.

Farfarello entered with a tray. 

"Get over here kid!" Crawford instructed, but Omi didn't move. Farfarello placed the tray on a small table and went over to Omi, who made a feeble attempt to inch away. The madman grabbed a fist full off Omi's hair and dragged him the few meters to the bed, Omi tried to get up and crawl to ease the pain, but Farfarello didn't let him. 

Crawford looked down at the blond for a minute trying to figure out what to do. He pulled the boy up into the bed and turned to Farfarello to get the tray. 

Omi curled up on his left side to spare his right arm, and as Crawford looked down on him his face suddenly changed and he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh Schuldich, you idiot." He muttered under his breath turning to leave.

"Farfarello, you feat him and _do - not_ - _hurt - him_, he is of no use to us dead. And make sure he drinks all the water, he needs it." The Schwarz leader said walking towards the door and closed it behind him.

Farfarello's smile turned into a wicket grin and Omi tried to look as tiny as possible. 

……….

"Damn you!" Crawford cursed and passed quickly to his office. 

~Hello Brad, how are things going?~ Schuldich's voice said wheedling inside Crawford's head.

"I know what you are going to do, and I told you…"

~Take it easy Brad – I'm just going to have a little fun with them that's all – don't worry I'll kill them afterwards.~ Schuldich said in an all too innocent voice.

"No Schuldich – it wont be fun, they will get away, and Nagi will…"

~Thank you for the warning, I'll take my precautions.~ and the German broke the contact.

Crawford cursed and picked up the phone, he dialled the number… Schuldich didn't answer though. Crawford looked at his watch and quickly called Nagi in stead.

"What's going on?" Nagi asked confused.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Crawford asked a coldly.

"You know Schuldich, when his determined he…"

"I don't care – I told you to make sure he did as I told him."

"Hey he can handle it – and besides he only took Aya with him…" 

"_What_?" Crawford hissed. "He already did that, _damn._"

"Look what is the problem? I can…"

"Get out of the car Nagi!"

"What?"

"Get out of the car _now_!"

"Schuldich just said I'd better stay here…"

"Aya is more angry than Schuldich expects him to be, he is underestimating him, and in a moment Ken will break…" Crawford heard a cry of surprise, and a lot of noise, before he lost connection.

"Ahh shit." Crawford said and put down the phone. He shook his head and left the room. 

………….

Half an hour later Schuldich's car pulled into the garage. Crawford walked over briskly, opened the door for Schuldich and pulled him out by the collar of his jacket. He punched the redhead so hard across his face that he fell to the floor. Crawford looked down at his team-mate with disgust – then kicked him in his back before he opened the door to the backseat and picked Nagi up in his arms.

Nagi winced and drew in his breath.

"Are you ok?" Crawford asked as he left Schuldich on the ground and walked out of the garage.

Nagi just mumbled something in return, which Crawford couldn't make out, and he headed for the bathroom to check how badly the boy was hurt.

……….

An hour later Schuldich, Farfarello and Crawford were gathered around the table in Crawford's office once again, Nagi was sleeping in his room after Crawford had patched him up. 

Nagi's arms had been broken, Ken and Yoji had agreed that they should give Nagi the same treatment Omi had received… and both of them had wanted to participate.

Schuldich had returned to the car as quick as he could to help his younger team-mate when he realised what was going on, but first he had been forced to fight Aya, and it took time since the leader of Weiss was very infuriated to say the least. Schuldich had only been able to put Aya out temporarily, and he had to fight of Ken and Yoji and throw them out of the car before he could drive off. In this short period Yoji and Ken had had plenty of time to give Nagi some more "payback".  

Schuldich coughed slightly and wanted to speak up, but a glare from Crawford from across the table silenced him.

"Well, after this little _accident_…" Crawford looked at Schuldich over his glasses, "we have to discuss what to do next."

"He doesn't know." Schuldich said almost inaudible, and looked up at Crawford. Since the leader didn't cut him off he dared to continue. "And his mind is a mess right now after I… after this, and I don't think I can find it unless he gives me a hint when he got it or something like that."

"Theoretically it can be anytime between when Aya became the leader of Weiss and yesterday." Crawford said.

"We can use the same method we did today," Farfarello suggested licking his knife. "When you broke his arm, he would have told you – if he had known." 

"We can't go on using that kind of measures, he wouldn't survive – after his mental breakdown he has almost lost his will to live. He is not going to fight to stay alive and he will just die on us." Schuldich said.

"Hmm, then we must try something else." Crawford mussed. He got up and went to a cupboard in the corner of the room. He found a little bottle with a greenly substance and put it on the table.

"Do you think he can handle it, I mean it's not like any normal drug?" Schuldich asked smiling evilly. 

"We'll start slowly, and it wont take more than two weeks before he is properly addicted."

"That wont leave us with that much time." Schuldich mumbled. 

Crawford stretched and got up again. "Better we get what we want in the last moment than we don't get it at all." 

"But there are lots of other drugs that quickly could…"

"Those are on experimental basis. This time we will take the safe way, things have already been messed up enough." Crawford said and gave Schuldich a piercing glance, and Schuldich saved the rest of his good ideas. 

Crawford went to the cupboard a second time and got a needle, he gave it to Schuldich and looked at him strictly. "Don't mess this up!" 

Crawford left the room without another word, and Farfarello and Schuldich followed him. 

……….

Omi was laying on his left side again, curled up in a fetal position, his stomach hurt – as did the rest of his body. He was cold and alone and felt a fever coming. 

Farfarello had served the soup and Omi had eaten most of it without arguing, but he stopped as his stomach started to contract. Farfarello had taken the glass from the tray and had filled it up with cold fresh water, seeing his chance to harm the boy in a new way without using his knife and without disobeying his leader. 

Omi had of course refused to drink it because his stomach threatened to send the newly consumed soup up the same way it came in. But the one-eyed man didn't care, and he had grabbed the blond by his chin and had squeezed Omi's mouth open ignoring the youth's pleas. He tilted the boy's head back and forced the water down his throat. Omi had coughed and choked but couldn't escape his captors strong grip, and Farfarello hadn't stopped, not even to let the boy breathe or swallow properly. The cold water had been too much – and Omi had lost his dinner. 

The madman had finally let go of Omi when he threw up, and looked at the broken boy curled up gasping for air between his sobs and convulsions. Farfarello's smile had widened and he wiped up the vomit from the floor with Omi's blanket.

Now Omi just waited and hoped his enemies would soon realise that he didn't have their stupid information – and that they would kill him and bring an end to all his misery. 

He drifted in and out of sleep freezing and hurting and sweating – his stomach sometimes reminding him of its presence. And the moist basement already reeked sickeningly sour.

Suddenly the room was filled with light and the boy looked dazed at the form of Schuldich who entered with a bucket and a blanket.


	8. 8

Broken

Part 8

"What are we going to do?" Ken asked as they entered the flower shop. He was clutching his wounded shoulder and tried to find out if his elbow had been too badly damaged in the fight with the two Schwarz-members.

"There is noting we can do," Aya snapped, and passed his team-mates.

"Where are you going?" Yoji asked annoyed when Aya walked out of the room.

"I'm going to bed." Their leader said with a voice trembling with pent-up rage… or sadness?

"But we've got to discuss things here Aya. We have to talk about how we get Omi back." Ken said angrily taking a step forward. "And by the way – you are not going to bed before you explain to us what actually happened back there."

Aya stopped, and Yoji went over to him putting a rather bloody hand on his shoulder. The oldest Weiss let Aya into the living room followed by Ken. Yoji pushed Aya gently down into a chair while he and Ken sat in the bloodstained sofa.

Aya sighed and looked at his team-mates. "I really don't feel like…"

"Cut the crap, Aya – you have to tell us, we can do absolutely nothing if we don't know the details here!" Ken said in a calm voice. "Look we are all busted without Omi."

"Yeah, he is the only one who makes this shitty life worth living, and he is the only one of us, who can manage to keep order in our mess." Yoji agreed. 

Aya just looked down at the carpet, not answering.

"Hay, we know you have certain feelings for him Aya." Ken said in a low voice. Aya's head snapped up.

"No, I…"

"Aya, you are staring at him all day, drooling." Yoji said a sly smile slowly spreading across his face. "You can't concentrate on your work, you're always giving him the missions that are less risky if at all possible, and you give our customers wrong change while eating him up with you eyes."

"But, it's not what you think…I I" 

"You get up in the middle of the night to check on him because he has a nightmare." Ken reminded him. Aya stopped his arguing; he didn't know what to say. Ken and Yoji were both grinning at him now.

"Aya, the only one who hasn't noticed yet, is Omi himself, and Schuldich didn't choose Omi as hostage incidentally, he said so himself." Yoji continued.  

"No, you don't get it…." Aya tried.

"And you jumped Schuldich. That was the most stupid thing I ever saw you do. You are not usually that careless unless it's about Takatori." Ken pointed out. 

"Yeah, our attempt in the small room was foolish, but yours… that was suicidal! How were you planning to beat him without your hands?" Yoji went on. "What did he say to you anyway?"

"He threatened to rape Omi." Aya growled. 

Both Yoji and Ken looked at their leader in shock. Aya wanted to say something, but the words were caught in his throat.

Ken swallowed hard. "So, just tell us what it is all about, and we can get started." 

Aya sighed and sunk deeper down in his chair. Ken waited, but since Aya didn't start talking, he decided to break the ice himself. 

"What kind of information is it that they want from Omi" He tried.

"And why did they say you had the information, but kept Omi anyway?" Yoji went on.

"I'm not even allowed to tell you." Aya mussed. "It's classified information on Kritiker."

"But you told Omi!" Yoji said.

"No, I didn't tell him, I gave him the codes, saying they were my sisters and that I wanted to hide them." Aya snapped angrily.

"You just showed the responsibility over to Omi?" Ken frowned.

"No, I just wanted to hide it. If I didn't know where it was myself - I wouldn't be able to give it away, if something like this happened… But…"

"But now Omi is in deep trouble." Yoji finished. "_Shit_, and he doesn't even know what it is they want from him, he doesn't even know you gave him the codes... _Oh damn_"

"But, what are we going to do?" Ken asked. 

"It's not like there is that much to do – we can go search for him, but Schwarz could be anywhere." Aya sighed bitterly.

"Can't we just give them the information in return for Omi?" Yoji asked.

"Baka, there is nothing I wouldn't have done to save him, I had given them the codes from the very beginning, but I don't know the codes." The red head shouted in anger. "I don't care if it was classified – but I gave the codes to Omi without looking at them first myself… and I have no idea where he hid them." Aya hissed downhearted. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. 

"But… is there nothing we can do?" Yoji mumbled.

"I'm afraid all we can do is contact Manx and just wait for Schwarz to call us." Aya groaned and got up. He walked to the phone and dialled the number to Kritiker. 

……………..

"No, please" Omi moaned and tried to move as far away from Schuldich as possible. 

"Take it easy – I'm just here to give you something to ease the pain." The redhead said and sat down on the bed placing the bucket next to it. "Here," he stretched out to grab Omi by his arm. Omi refused to let him and drew away.

"You know that I don't know anything!" Omi said looking at his captor. 

"Oh, yes you do – Aya told us… Come on it wont hurt you." Schuldich crawled into the bed to pin Omi down while he injected the needle with the greenly subsistence. Omi could do absolutely nothing to defend himself, and the German snickered. 

Schuldich liked being in control. He loved the feeling of holding somebody's future in his hands, to be able to make the choices that he found most amusing. He liked to taste the agony and despair he inflicted on people. Liked to hear them scream out in pain and beg him for mercy. Liked to play with his victims and manipulate them into destroying themselves and the ones they loved. Liked to let them believe they were the ones to blame.

Right now he enjoyed seeing Omi writhe and wiggle underneath him, while he searched his traumatic thoughts. Digging in Omi's present, which the boy desperately tried to close out and forget. From the boy's mind he drew forth pictures of Aya looking at Omi in the flower-shop turning away when Omi looked at him.

~Aya really hates you, he had probably been planning to crush you like this a long time.~ Schuldich told Omi with his anonym voice in Omi's head while he injected the needle. Omi closed his eyes shedding a single tear. 

~He started to hate you when he found out that you father is Takatori Rejii, since then he has been planning how to get you.~ Omi turned his head to hide his tears. Schuldich drew out the needle and placed a plaster over the little red dot, continuing:

~And you never told them anything, never even told Aya that you had certain feelings for him. Never told the others that you felt overlooked and a bit let down, that you needed comfort. You can't blame them for doubting about if you trusted them… can't blame them for being suspicious of you.~  

Omi tried to suppress a sob caught in his throat and he attempted to think of something else, but Schuldich kept a firm hold on his mind and proceeded to provoke the sensitive subject, while he covered the boy with the new blanket.

"I think you need some time alone." Schuldich said and caressed Omi's cheek before he got up. Omi jerked away from Schuldich's touch as if it burned him. The redhead took the malodorous blanket with him and left the seller locking the door.

Omi couldn't fight the stream of thoughts ~It's your own fault, and Aya will never know that you were loyal. You will never get the chance to tell him that you just didn't wanted to bother anyone with you problems – Aya will never love you.~ 

Omi started to feel dizzy, he felt his stomach turn and wondered what kind of drug the green stuff was. Suddenly it didn't matter and he turned over as he realized what the bucket was for. He threw up for the second time that day, only this time there was nothing in his stomach to loose, and it hurt twice as much. His stomach cramp didn't stop and he continued to spasm. Soon the only thing he could cough up was gall and blood. And as if this wasn't enough, Schuldich didn't let him get much rest or sleep, constantly reminding him of Aya. 

…………..

Omi's body had a hard time getting used to the drug… but after some time he started to like it. It really did ease the pain and he felt better and better. He couldn't keep track on time – the basement was still pitch black, and the drug confused his senses. 

In the beginning he refused to let Schwarz drug him… but his wounds still hurt and he longed to feel better – and when he was intoxicated his head was emptied – no thoughts at all except that it felt nice. He didn't want to think about his friends – it just hurt too much. 

He started to long for the light that filled the room when a Schwarz entered to dope him. He felt depressed and started to sense the physical pain too when the drug began to wear of.

Omi didn't know how long time he spent in the basement. They let him go to the bathroom and checked his wounds and gave him food and lots of water… but Omi had no idea how many times a day this happened. In the beginning he tried to count how many times each Schwarz went to him – but he lost track very quickly.

It surprised him that Nagi didn't come, in the beginning it was only Schuldich, Crawford and Farfarello, and when Nagi finally came to drug him he did it through his powers from the other end of the room. 

Nagi wasn't very gentle; he used his powers aggressively and didn't care if it hurt. It was as if he was angry with the older boy for some to Omi unknown reason. Omi hated when they gave him the drug no matter who it was… but loved the effect.

Farfarello was never kind either, he always tried to find new ways to make the process as painful as possible, and a couple of times he couldn't resist the temptation to take out his knife and cut the boy. Omi wasn't bound because that made it easier to heal, and the third time Farfarello drugged him – Omi managed to break free somehow – he didn't know how it happened, but as a reflex he headed towards to door with the speed of lightning though his body ached and threatened to collapse. Omi reached the door… but he stumbled into Crawford who must have foreseen his escape attempt. 

Omi would not have gotten far anyway – Farfarello was right behind him and seized him before Crawford could say anything. Omi struggled violently to escape the iron grips of his captor, but the madman wrestled Omi's arms behind his back and held them there only using one arm himself, and since Omi's right arm had not healed he realised it was no use fighting. Farfarello put his knife to Omi's throat and dragged him back to the bed. This was the only time Crawford allowed Farfarello to beat Omi – and so he did. 

After a sound beating the Irishman also thought of a new place to cut the boy, which would prevent him from trying to run away again. When Farfarello's punishment was carried out Omi's feet couldn't have been used for walking much less running. 

From this day on Omi was bound to his bed, not that it was necessary now though, not even when he had his meals he was released. It was very uncomfortable not to be able to move, but when he was drugged it didn't matter that much. 

He was only released when he got to go to the bathroom, or rather - when he was carried to the toilet, and the five minutes in privacy he got inside the bathroom were now very painful, every time he put weight on his feet it felt like walking on broken glass.

Schuldich was the only one who was _gentle_… he always caressed the blond boy – but Omi didn't like it, and every time Schuldich was there, he always started to think about Aya and he couldn't help but cry. He felt so pathetic, and Schuldich always left laughing. 

Crawford was usually the one who checked Omi's wounds and the boy always hoped Crawford would be the one who entered when the light filled the basement. He always seemed to be in a hurry – so he wouldn't have time to hurt or harass his captive. 

Omi didn't know why they never asked him about the information they said he had. Maybe Schuldich was the one who was supposed to do that. Maybe he was checking his brain for information when he sat there on the bed and stroke Omi's hair in a very uncomfortable manner with that cunning smile, but he had to have discovered that Omi didn't know anything. 

Schuldich used to tuck Omi in and just look at him for a long time… really staring at him - just like Aya used to do in the shop when they were on the same shift – which was quite often. Omi longed for comfort – but Schuldich wasn't exactly the person he wanted it from – it was Aya. 

Omi knew he was addicted to the drug they gave him, when he started to feel very bad every time Schwarz didn't give him anything before the effect started to wear of, and it got worse.

One day they didn't come. 

At first Omi just started to feel uncomfortable, and began to be restless. He couldn't lie still in his bed. He started to sweat and feel cold at the same time – like a fever. His stomach hadn't troubled him since the first couple of days he had received the drug – but now it began to convulse as the last effect of the last shot wore of. The pain in his body returned with full force in the matter of 20 minutes. 

Omi started to breathe heavily as the fever got worse. His body was screaming for the drug and soon he began to scream himself. It hurt so much that he didn't know what to do. He pulled at the ropes that bound him to the bed and the tears stung in his eyes. He was sure his head would burst with pain.

He screamed in agony and called out for his captors… but they didn't come. Omi's wrists were bound together and fastened at the headboard with a cord. The ropes were long enough to allow him to roll over which was very convenient since his stomach threatened to let go of his last meal. Omi cried and the pain got worse by the minute. 

It felt like an eternity before Schuldich and Crawford entered.

"Please…" Omi moaned but didn't finish his plea; he had to roll over to the bucket as his stomach convulsed. 

Schuldich had a needle with the green drug, and Omi's eyes shone. But the redhead didn't give Omi the drug; the two Schwarz members just looked down at the cowering boy. 

"We need some information as you might recall." Crawford said smiling evilly.

"I told you I don't have it…" Omi choked. "Please I need it, I feel really bad…" 

"I don't care how you feel, I just want my information and quick." Crawford said grinning and took out a chair and sat down. 

Schuldich placed the drug on the little table next to the bed, and Omi looked at it desperately. The withdrawal symptoms got worse by the minute.

"I really don't know." Omi sobbed and tried to control his stomach.

"You have the information – you just don't know that you've got it." Schuldich informed him.

Omi moaned and clutched the pillow trying to concentrate on something else than the pain – but that was impossible. He couldn't control his breathing and he started to hyperventilate. 

"Look – it seems that Aya gave you the information we want, somehow _"disguising"_ it as something else." Schuldich said. "And I need you to help me find out when this might have happened."

"I don't remember," Omi cried. "Please, please I need…"

"Shut up brat, and concentrate or you wont get anything." Crawford said coldly.

Schuldich moved closer to the boy and looked at him with his usual mocking smile. "Kritiker gave Aya some codes – and we want them. You just have to cooperate and tell me if you remember a time where Aya told you something classified…"

By habit Omi immediately refused to answer. "I wont betray Weiss and Kritiker, and you…"

"They kind of dumped you, you don't have to be loyal anymore – for once think of yourself and what you need." Schuldich said looking very serious. "Come on, you'll feel much better when you get another shot, just try to remember if he asked you to watch something for him…"

"I don't know… I don't remember," Omi choked squeezing his eyes shot against the pressure from his stomach. "And I wouldn't tell you if I…"

"Ah, get a grip! You don't owe those guys anything." Schuldich said impatiently giving the boy a grim look.

"All right then, we will just wait another hour and see how you feel about it then." Crawford smiled and got up to leave.

Omi panicked. Nagi had used that method when he tortured him, and Omi's body was burning. He could not wait another hour to get the drug - he needed it right now. 

"Wait!" Omi wailed as Schuldich got up too. Omi tried to sit half up – but his headache exploded and his sore stomach gave up trying to support him. "Don't go!" Omi begged his voice breaking. 

Crawford looked at the boy malevolently; he and Schuldich exchanged glances and sat down once again.

It took more than two hours. Schuldich searched Omi's mind and asked questions to pile in on the time. Four times he thought he found what he wanted, but it was only useless information. Omi was so tired and weak that he had difficulties concentrating, but he really tried to hold on despite the rising pain. His goal was lying on the table next to him, and he reluctantly tried to help Schwarz.

Something deep inside him didn't want to betray Kritiker and Weiss, but his body claimed the drug and won the fight against his heart. 

Crawford was getting impatient and was about to leave when Schuldich finally stumbled upon something.

"Come on, think – what about in the past half year, there must be something very important Aya gave you." 

"I don't know…" Omi whimpered – the burning heat had died away, but now he was shivering. His teeth were chattering and he was feeling dizzy. "… There was that day where… he asked me to hide something for his sister…"

Schuldich raised a brow, "Why would Aya trust anybody to watch something that important to him? When was this?" 

"Ehh, about a month ago." Omi moaned. His headache was so bad now he just wanted it all to end – he wanted to die.

Schuldich quickly searched Omi's mind and looked victoriously at Crawford. "I think we got it."

"Finally" the Schwarz leader smiled and adjusted his glasses. "Give me the codes then."

"Ehh, a tiny problem there," Schuldich said frowning. "It's not there…"

"What?" Crawford sighed, "I don't have time for this."

"I don't know what it was – I just hid them without looking at them." Omi snivelled. "He said it was best for me if I didn't knew those codes." 

"How sweet!" Schuldich sneered despondently. "What now?"

"Where did you hide it?" Crawford demanded.

Omi hesitated. Actually he still didn't wanted to give Schwarz the information, much less betray Aya and confirm his leader's doubts about him. On the other hand he didn't think he could stand much more. 

"I…" Omi faltered looking tiredly at Crawford.

"He hid it in my computer." Schuldich finished leaning back in his chair.

"Fine then, lets go." Crawford said to Schuldich and got up turning towards the door. Schuldich looked evilly at Omi and nuzzled his hair. He also stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Omi wailed desperately. "You promised…"

Schuldich and Crawford just looked at each other their malicious smiles spreading across their faces. 

"It's right there in front of you." Crawford said gesturing at the table next to Omi. "Just take it."

Both Schwarz members left the basement laughing, leaving a dejected Omi in shock.

"But… no, please, don't leave me like this. I can't…"

"That's life – get used to it." Schuldich sneered. Then the door slammed and everything was dark.

Omi was lost - he couldn't face the facts. They had made him betray Weiss and Kritiker – made him betray Aya. And they didn't even give him the drug. They had used him. He had gone through so much pain, and they laughed him right up in his face and left him bound right next to his price well aware of that he would never be able to reach it.

"_Why can't you just kill me instead!?!_" Omi screamed squeezing his eyes shot realising his defeat. Right then he really just wished he was dead.


	9. 9

Broken

Part 9   

Schwarz had another meeting. Nagi was sure he could fix the computer and get the information – if he had it in front of him. They agreed that they would have to get it… but Crawford pointed out that they couldn't just walk in and pick it up, since _someone_ didn't make sure to get rid of Weiss, he looked firmly at Schuldich. 

Time was razing towards them. They didn't have time to plan a break-in, and Crawford wouldn't risk anything, by not planning things carefully.

"Brad, we haven't got time…"

"We still have two more days, I will arrange things and get the computer for you tomorrow night." He said looking at Nagi. 

"But…" Schuldich tried hoping to get a chance to play with Aya.

"No buts, dismissed." Crawford said in an ice-cold voice. He got up and walked to his desk waiting for the others to leave.

…….

"Aya is falling apart." Ken whispered to Yoji in the kitchen.

"Yeah I noticed too, though he is hiding it pretty well. He is almost as good at playing _"fine"_ as Omi is."

They went into the living room where Aya was looking at the television absently. 

"Aya, we have to talk about this. It's been almost two weeks now – you can't keep this up…" Yoji started.

"I'm fine." Aya said monotonously.

"Yeah right. Aya we are just as sad as you are… but we have to… life goes on… we just have to find out how…" Yoji's heart trembled and he had to steady his voice. 

"I - am - just - fine." Aya said flatly. He drew a deep breath and swallowed hard. Then he sighed and looked down at his clutched hands.

"Who are you trying to fool?" Ken sighed. "We have to talk about… the future, it's not very likely that Omi is still alive…" 

"He's still alive." Aya snapped suddenly very angry.

"Aya, we have to face it…" 

"I know he is still alive – I can feel it."

Yoji bit his lip "We all hope he is still alive, but when Schwarz got their information they probably…" 

"I know he is alive, and he didn't give them the information, he would never do that and…"

 "Schuldich is not the kind of person who cares if you let him do anything. He will find whatever he wants if…" Ken interrupted.

"And besides he doesn't know the codes… I asked him not to read them … for his own sake." Aya said.

Neither Ken or Yoji got to answer - the phone rang.

Aya got up and picked up the phone. "Yes?" he said coldly.

"Hello, Aya." Crawford said in the same cold voice.

"Where is Omi?" Aya demanded. Ken and Yoji looked at each other and held their breath.

"Calm down, I have a special offer for you." Crawford said, "I want to trade Omi for his computer."

Aya didn't answer immediately. "How is he?"

"He will survive, what do you say – do you take the offer?"

"Stupid question, where do we make the exchange?" 

Ken and Yoji got up behind Aya trying to make out what was said.

"I suggest the same place Schuldich drove you to, and come alone."

"When?" 

"Tomorrow - 10 p.m."

"Deal."

Both leaders hung up.

……..

"Yoji?" Ken whispered through the door. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, come in." Yoji said and let Ken into his room carefully checking that Aya wasn't standing in the hall watching.

"Ehh, we've got to discuss this. Aya is going to do it tomorrow night… and…"

"I know what you mean, it is not fair to let Omi go through all this for nothing." Yoji said quietly. "He was really brave, we can't do this to him."

"No, he's been through so much, and what for? If they get the information anyway…"

"Can't we do something?"

"I called Manx and told her about the phone-call, Persia can not allow the transaction." Ken said in a sad voice.

"Son of a bitch… this is not just some lame assassin, it's his own nephew, I don't care how important the information is but…" Yoji hissed angrily.

"Wait Yoji, I started shouting at him in the phone too, but he had a suggestion. He will send Manx to us tomorrow with a computer expert; they will backup everything in the computer, and then delete all the files. Schwarz can't use an empty computer to that much." Ken gave Yoji a smug smile, and continued. "But if Schuldich is checking if Aya is trying to pull a fast one on them – I don't think we will get Omi back in one piece, so we've got to make sure Aya doesn't know that the files are deleted."

"Say no more, I can arrange a pretty little diversion…"

"A pretty _big_ diversion." Ken corrected. "Fixing the computer will take time, hours maybe."  

"I can deal with it – just leave it up to me."

……………….

Omi was still lying bound and broken on the bed in the basement. His wrists were bloody from all his attempts to break free and reach the drug on the table. He was so miserable, he felt weak and just wished he would die so that the darkness around him could swallow him, make him perish and take away the pain. 

After Crawford and Schuldich had left him the day before he had been all alone in his misery. He had only slept a couple of hours in all. His fever had started to die away, but he still felt sick and thirsty. When he had had his flushes of heat, he had kicked the blanket off. Right now he regretted it, because he was shivering in the cold moist room. 

He knew he was doomed – they would just leave him to die, they had what they wanted and didn't need him anymore. 

Now that the drug's side effects had worn of and his withdrawal symptoms had died away a little bit, he started to think more straight. His mind was still hazy not because of the drug, but because of the pain. Omi didn't want to think about his friends, but he couldn't stop doing it. He missed them so much.

Suddenly light filled the room and Omi turned his head to see Schuldich enter. The boy just moaned - he didn't have the energy to say anything at all.

Schuldich looked at the bound boy with a grin. Then he removed the bucket from the bedside and sat down right next to Omi. 

"I am here to prepare you." The redhead said. "You are going home in less than an hour."

Omi didn't really get the point. He heard the words – but they made no sense, he just looked at his captor in puzzlement.

"Aya agreed to trade you for the information you hid for him in your computer." Schuldich kept on, still looking at the youth hungrily while he let his fingers run through Omi's tangled sweaty hair.  

The words began to sink in and Omi tried to find out if Schuldich was just playing with him.

"No, this is not a game, this time I am telling you the truth." Schuldich said smugly. 

He leaned over Omi and whispered in the boy's ear: "Omi I have a confession to make…" Omi stirred and tried to turn his head, but Schuldich grabbed his chin and kept a firm hold. "I am the one who made you think Aya hates you – in reality he didn't abandon you, he would have done anything to help you – he would have given his own life."

Omi was confused; he searched his captor's eyes to see if they were honest. 

"I'm not lying, Aya doesn't hate you at all – to tell the truth… he _loves_ you." Omi was about to say something but Schuldich kept on. "Remember when you realised he was in the room next to you and you heard him scream? - He wasn't screaming at you, he was attacking me, I just helped you to misunderstand the event." Schuldich was smiling evilly and gave Omi time to understand the facts.

Omi swallowed hard, his brain going through every time his heart and mind had had different opinions about the situations. 

"That's right, you can never believe what your mind is telling you when I'm around – never listen to that mysterious voice inside that pretty little head of yours! Always follow you heart."

Omi's eyes glowed with hatred and he held his breath. Schuldich had used him as a toy, taken away his freedom, his friends, and his dignity, everything that was dear to him. Even though all these things were running through his head – he suddenly felt warm inside… Aya loved him? 

"Don't get too excited mein Kleiner, I'm not finished with you yet." 

Omi snapped out of his thoughts realising that Schuldich's face was only inches away from his own. He could feel the German's breath on his face, and tried to sink deeper into the pillow.

"Do you know why I did these things to you?"

Omi tried to turn his head away from his captor, but Schuldich kept a firm hold on his chin and turned his head back so they had eye contact.

"It's because I like being in control, and I like to hurt people. Do you want to know why Aya was screaming at me like that?"

Omi wasn't really sure if he did. Schuldich was moving bangs of hair out of Omi's eyes and stared at him in an odd way that Omi didn't like.

"It has got something to do with control and power…"

Omi thought about it but didn't know what to answer. Schuldich's breathe on the boys face was disturbing, and the hungry look in the German's eyes made Omi uneasy, it reminded him of something.

"_Rape_." Schuldich whispered in Omi's ear and licked a line down his neck.

Omi froze.

"I promised Aya to take you virginity before I returned you… that's why he got so angry, and since you are going home at 10 o'clock tonight… I guess that doesn't leave me with that much time…"

Omi suddenly thrashed as he realised what Schuldich was going at, but the German pinned the boy down. He moved to sit on top of the blond who now desperately tried to free his bound wrists.

"Rape is power – the most perfect and rewarding way to be in control, and the most destructive way to hurt a person… but why am I telling you this… you already know." Schuldich laughed and gave his victim a mocking smile while he started to remove what was left of Omi's torn pyjamas.

"No," Omi whimpered. 

"Come on, you know I gave Aya a promise I can't keep… I can't take something away from you which somebody else already stole years ago…" Schuldich started to dig in Omi's past, finding the images he used in Omi's nightmares. Omi whimpered and pressed his eyes shut – but it didn't stop the memories from coming. 

"Too bad you woke up so early the night I kidnapped you… you missed the best part." Schuldich whispered and smirked. When Omi looked up at the man on his chest the painful memories flooded his vision. 

"Ohh how many times have you wished that Persia had arrived to save you just 15 minutes earlier? How many times have you wished you had been spared for what the kidnapper did to you?" Schuldich laughed as Omi started to cry.

"Please don't…"

"Don't think I will go easy on you my little angel." Schuldich moved his hands over Omi's bare chest letting his fingers run along the wounds Farfarello carved a couple of weeks earlier. "I will give you a memory that you can't close out – and it will come back to haunt you every time you and Aya are together at night." Schuldich snickered and moved to roll Omi onto his stomach.

"_No!_" Omi cried – but it was no use. Schuldich was now removing his pants and pushed the boy's head down. Omi made a final attempt to free his hands but couldn't. He was completely helpless - at the mercy of his abuser. His assassin training didn't help him much in this situation. 

"Please… I _beg_ you."

Omi let out a tortured moan as Schuldich dug his nails into the flesh of his back and drew them downwards, reopening most of the half-healed wounds there.

"Yeah, you can beg as much as you want – it just makes this more fun."

Schuldich wanted it to hurt – he wanted to imprint something inside the boy, wounds that would heal physically but never mentally, wounds that wouldn't allow Omi to enjoy making love with Aya - ever.

Then Schuldich positioned Omi and rammed himself inside the boy roughly, without even preparing him or using any kind of lubrication. Omi threw his head back and screamed in pain – he couldn't stop crying.


	10. 10

Broken

Part 10

Aya was waiting under the bridge. He had the laptop in his hands – holding on to it so hard his knuckles were white. He was more pail than usual and he constantly turned his head to look for Crawford's car.

He hadn't been able to do anything all day. He couldn't concentrate, though Yoji had tried everything he could… He had entertained Aya for three whole hours – and Aya didn't remember what they had been doing, his mind had been elsewhere.

He suddenly felt strange, like his day was repeated in front of his eyes. Aya shook his head and tried to stop his thoughts from spinning. 

…….

"Has he been doing anything to trick us?" Crawford asked Schuldich in his thoughts. 

~Nope, it seems he has the best intentions – he couldn't care less about Kritiker… Go ahead and make the switch.~ Schuldich answered after checking on Aya's memories of the day's events.

"Ok." Crawford thought and then concentrated hard on keeping Schuldich out of his head. He turned around in his seat and looked at the broken boy lying bound on hands and feet on the backseat.

Omi was still crying. Every single movement hurt and reminded him of what Schuldich just did to him. He could still feel the aggressive dry thrusts, the beating and still taste the seeds Schuldich had forced him to swallow, when he had pulled out and moved in front of the bound boy to climax in his mouth. 

"Here goes." Crawford said and turned around a corner; then stopped the car and left Omi behind. 

Omi waited and tried to lie still; Crawford had warned him about staining the car with blood. His legs were going into a cramp and the disgusting taste in his mouth made him retch… but if Crawford didn't want him to bleed on the seats - Omi didn't dare to think about what the Schwarz-leader would do to him if he threw up.

 A couple of minutes past, then suddenly the door opened. Omi was dragged out and thrown to the ground. He whimpered in pain and saw Crawford get in, placing a very familiar looking laptop next to the driver's seat. Then he drove off. 

"_Omi_?" Aya's voice reached the blond's ears. He turned around to see the most wonderful sight he could remember ever seeing. Aya was running towards him.

"Omi!" 

Aya threw himself next to his youngest team-mate and took him into his comforting arms in a warm hug. Omi flinched as Aya squeezed on his wounds - but it didn't matter and Aya didn't notice.

"Are you alright? What have they done to you?"

"Aya-kun…" this was the only thing Omi could get past the lump in his dry throat.

"Omi." Aya sighed but didn't let go of the boy; he didn't want to release the little angel – ever again. But the position had to be very uncomfortable for Omi with his hands and feet tied up, so Aya started to untie him.

"I want to go home." Omi started to cry though he didn't want to. Not in front of Aya. Hadn't he cried enough?

Aya picked the crying youth up in his arms and carried him to the car. 

………

"Omi!"

"How is he?" 

"Should we call one of Kritiker's doctors?"

"Is he ok?"

"Oh my God, what have they done to him?"

Ken and Yoji were waiting outside the flower shop when Aya arrived. Omi was curled up on the backseat. He felt dizzy; he had been through too much. He had been addicted to a drug and it hadn't exactly been a slow and gradual withdrawal Schwarz had put him through. His body was sore from all the kinds of abuse it had been through, and his throat was sore from screaming and crying – not to mention the pain caused by Schuldich's fierce thrusts; when he had shoved his member deep down into Omi's throat ignoring the boy's coughing and shocking. And Omi could still hear Schuldich's laughter inside his head.

Though he was saved, and had realised that his friends were there for him after all… he couldn't relax and just let them comfort him. Omi was bitter. Schwarz had used him. They had played a dirty game with him - and won. Now Omi had to live with it. Omi just didn't have the energy, but he was angry anyway… He was starting to realise what had happened to him, and he didn't want to accept his defeat. It was so unfair.

"Be careful," Aya said to Ken as he pushed him away from the car door, "he is badly hurt." Aya scooped Omi up in his arms and carried him inside followed by Ken and Yoji.

Aya held on to Omi as if he was afraid someone would try to take his treasure away from him. He didn't even let Ken and Yoji help him. But though Aya's embrace was nice and welcoming, Omi didn't let himself melt into it. Omi was angry with himself – but also with Aya. It suddenly hit him what had happened in the last two hours. 

Omi's pain and agony had peaked when Schuldich took the last thing Omi had left that was his own. Or… well… he didn't actually take it – but he reminded Omi that it had already been taken away from him, when he was a child. And then he humiliated him, destroying every hope of a somewhat bright future. Omi was left empty to go back to a life he couldn't possibly face. 

Every time Omi would look into the mirror he would see the scars, and remember the humiliating defeat. If Aya would ever want to have anything to do with him now, Omi wouldn't be able to enjoy it.

He wasn't even sure he would be able to take any missions that had anything to do with Schwarz anymore. He could imagine the mocking look on Schuldich's face. Omi could hear Schuldich's comments on the last time they were together, and he didn't feel safe knowing that Schuldich would rape him again if he got the chance – he would... that was the last thing the Schwarz-member had said before leaving Omi naked in the seller, more humiliated than ever.   

Omi wanted to blame somebody… he didn't want to live the life that awaited him now, didn't want his team-mates pity, and right now he didn't want Aya to hold him – Aya had let Schwarz win, had given them the information they wanted, and thereby inflicted the mortifying failure upon Omi.

If Aya had just left Omi to die he wouldn't have to live with the humiliation, wouldn't have to look down in shame every time his eyes met the others'. If he had died, he would at least have died trying to foul Schwarz' plans.

But now his friends looked down at him – how could they do anything else. Schuldich had told Aya that he would rape Omi, and they had seen him cry through the mirror – they knew he was a failure. 

Aya had reached the living room and laid Omi on the sofa very gently. "Ken, get the first aid box." Aya said not taking his eyes from the boy a single second. Checking every inch of his body for alarming wounds.

Yoji had already started to remove what was left of Omi's very torn pyjamas, but this triggered something and Omi started to kick and scream at his team-mate, telling him to get away. And he tucked on his remaining clothes and tried to bury himself under the blanket that was lying on the armrest. 

He didn't want the others to touch him or see his wounds and he _definitely_ didn't want _anybody_ to remove _any_ of his clothes. It reminded him of Schuldich's cold hands less than two hours ago in the moist basement. Back then he couldn't do anything because his hands had be tied to the bed over his head – but right now nothing could stop him from thrashing and kicking. 

"Stay away from me!!!" Omi shouted angrily and desperately clenched his pyjamas. 

"Wow, take it easy Omi," Yoji said and moved away in shock. "We just want to help you."

"I don't want your help, leave me alone…" Omi whimpered and collapsed on the sofa as he realised he only had limited power. He was hungry and thirsty… Schwarz didn't give him anything to eat or drink after they got the information they wanted – and Omi was exhausted. 

"What's going on in here?" Ken asked as he ran into the room with lots of gauze bandages, painkillers and the first aid box in his hands. "What is wrong with him?"

"Omi?" Aya said and kneeled in front of the sofa trying to make eye contact with those wonderful blue eyes. It was almost impossible though, because Omi averted Aya's eyes, trying to hide his tears. "Omi, please stay still, we have to take a look at those wounds."

"Don't touch me!" Omi sobbed. 

"But…"

"Leave me alone, I don't want you to… it hurts…"

"Omi I… it's ok, were here, everything will be fine now, you can…"

"**_I hate you!_**" Omi suddenly shouted and smacked Aya hard across his face.

Silence…

"Why did you do this? Why couldn't you just have left me, I don't have the strength to start all over again – I just want this to end." For the first time Omi looked into Aya's eyes. They were not cheerful as they use to be, they were full of sorrow and pain and anger – they were shining as tears started to form in them.

"Omi…"

"I can't bare this defeat, I'm not strong enough." 

"I'm sorry… I know it must be hard on you… but I couldn't bare to loose you."

"Your so selfish! Try to think about what _I_ have to go through!"

"Omi, I I… I don't know what to do without you. I needed you, I had to…"

"…" The boy let his head drop.

Omi was disappointed – he couldn't get the words out - they were caught in his sore throat, but he didn't care, words couldn't possibly express his feelings anyway, right now he just couldn't face the fact that he had to go on living. The death - that would have come to him soon - had he stayed in Schwarz' basement - was no longer in sight, and right now the only thing he wished, was to be released from all the pain. 

Ken and Yoji had held their breath without realising it. Now Yoji spoke up. "Omi, you didn't loose, your sacrifice was not in vain… we deleted all the files on you computer… they wont get the information."

Both Aya and Omi looked at Ken and Yoji.

"You what?" Aya asked.

"Manx fixed it for us. We… thought it was better if we didn't tell you, if Schuldich was there and…" Ken stopped. Omi looked confused – he tried to understand the new facts. 

"You weren't defeated Omi," Yoji said softly "but you paid a very high price… please let us help you."

Omi shook his head he still looked confused. It didn't quite make sense to him; his mind was too hazy right now.

Aya looked at the others. They were just as concerned as he was. "Look," Aya whispered softly as he moved up into the sofa and sat down. "We just want to do what is best for you…" Omi tried to move away from Aya, but the redhead was fast – he gently grabbed Omi and took him into his arms. "I want to help you."

Omi thrashed wildly and tried to break free, but Aya held him close and didn't let go. Ken and Yoji looked at each other – not sure of what to do.

"I'm sorry Omi," Aya sighed, "I'll never let anybody hurt you again, I promise." 

Omi made a final attempt, but he was to weak to fight back anymore. "Aya…"

"Forgive me, please let me make it up to you. Give me a chance – let me help you, I only want you to be happy again – I can't live without seeing your beautiful smile and hear you cheerful voice…"

"I don't have the strength to do this alone…" Omi whined and closed his eyes. The thought of his horrible future was too much to bear. 

"You're not alone, we'll help you… _I_ will help you."

"I could do it ten years ago, but back then I had Persia and a new life to…"

"I'm here for you…"

"I don't want your pity – I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden – _I **love** you!_"

Omi stopped fighting and looked up at the older boy.

"I love you." Aya repeated softly.

Omi couldn't hold back the flood of tears anymore. He broke into uncontrollable sobs and pressed his head against Aya's chest. The boy's tears soaked Aya's shirt – but it didn't matter. Omi trembled and let go of himself. He met the warm embrace and let his friends help him. Clenching Aya's shirt as he finally let Ken and Yoji work with his wounds. Again, he couldn't stop crying. – But this time his tears were not of sorrow or pain. They were somewhat happy tears. 

Aya kept whispering soft words into his ear and stroke him comforting. He nuzzled the boy's hair and pulled him against his chest when he felt Omi shiver. 

Yoji and Ken were soon finished with the wounds on the blue eyed boy's back, they could see that someone had scratched them open only hours ago, but most of the boy's remaining wounds were fine. They had been taken care of. Only a couple of the deep sores that Farfarello had carved with his knife needed special care – the boy's feet for instance.

When they were done, Aya carefully lifted Omi and carried him upstairs into his room. Ken and Yoji followed.


	11. 11

Broken

Part 11

"Your kidding right?" Nagi asked and looked up at Crawford. 

"No, what is wrong?"

"You didn't switch the brat for this pile of junk!"

"Yes I did, what's wrong with it?" Crawford asked and frowned slightly moving closer to get a better look at the screen.

"It's empty – there are no files on this computer – they deleted it." Nagi said and couldn't help but titter.

Crawford turned to look at Schuldich who suddenly looked very innocent. "You said it was alright."

"I can assure you Aya haven't fiddled with it." Schuldich said and backed away as Crawford took a step forward looking quite angry.

Crawford closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to calm himself. Then he looked at the others. "Well then," he said after a short pause "we just have to call the boss and tell him that we can't deliver."

Nobody said anything. 

"It's not like we desperately need the salary, there are lots of other missions." He said and adjusted his glasses. 

Schuldich wanted to say something, but Crawford stopped him. "I hope you will listen to me the next time I give you a direct order to kill somebody without playing with them first!" 

"And that you will take his predictions seriously." Nagi snorted and fumbled with his arms – good thing that he didn't need them to work with the computer. 

Schuldich sighed and nodded, then quickly left the room.

………

After Omi had forced himself to drink some water and promised to drink the rest from the glass on the table, Ken and Yoji had left Omi's room, Aya sat on the bed next to Omi, he tucked him in leaning over to kiss his forehead. 

"Aya-kun…"

"Shh, don't talk, just go to sleep." Aya said while caressing Omi's cheek. 

It felt so nice when Aya did it – but Omi couldn't stop comparing it to the way Schuldich had done it, it gave him the shivers as images flooded into his memories. The bitter salty taste of Schuldich's seeds was still in Omi's mouth and he looked to the window. 

Aya followed the boy's gaze. That was where Schuldich had entered about two weeks ago, and Omi tried to bury himself under the carpets and sink into the madras.

"He wont hurt you again, I will protect you, I promise." Aya said.

"Aya-kun… did you really… is it true…"

"Yes, I do love you, I wasn't sure, but now I know. I almost lost you - it was the second time… I wont let it happen again. I couldn't bare to live with myself if..."

"I love you too." Omi whispered, and looked at the redhead very seriously. 

"Omi…" Aya kissed him again, on his bruised lips – and Omi returned the kiss. They shared a moment in peace forgetting everything around them. There was no pain, no sorrow as a strong bond was tied between them. 

When Aya finally broke the kiss he got up and turned toward the door.

"Aya-kun… please don't go."

"I thought you wanted to sleep alone, I mean, I just didn't want to make you think I don't believe you can handle it…"

"Please stay… just this night?"

"I will stay with you every single night if that's what you want."

"If you would just sit with me until I fall asleep…" 

Aya smiled and took the boy's hand.

…..  

Half an hour later Omi started to stir – he was asleep. Aya sat and looked at the boy and his peaceful face. He really was an angel. He looked so innocent. Aya smiled to himself – how could he have overlooked this wonderful creature all that time. Aya smiled and started to get up, to leave the room. 

Aya felt Omi's hand tighten around his own. Omi was a light sleeper and he was now looking tiredly up at Aya.

"Do you want me to stay?" Aya asked softly.

Omi just nodded and Aya sat down on the bed. Omi sat up and snuggled into the older boy's arms. "Aya-kun." They just sat there for a couple of minutes without saying a word. It felt so right.

Aya smiled, it was the first time Omi ever saw his leader smile for real, and Omi returned the smile.

Aya helped Omi to lie down, and to Omi's surprise, Aya also dropped into the bed.

"I'll make sure you feel safe." Aya said and pulled the sheets over the both of them. "You are not going to face this alone. I will help you through this, I will make you happy."

Aya removed Omi's hair from his eyes and pulled him against his chest. Omi curled up and nuzzled closer purring slightly as he enjoyed the warmth. The boy finally relaxed, he felt safe knowing that Aya was watching over him.

"Thank you Aya-kun." 

"You are strong enough to get through this… and I'll help you every step of the way."

Aya kissed Omi goodnight once more and the exhausted boy quickly went back to sleep. Aya stayed awake a long time – just looking at the wonderful boy not believing his luck. He was in love with an angel and the love was returned.

…….

Right outside the window Schuldich was smirking smugly. Omi had so many emotions to play with - he couldn't wait. Schuldich put his hand to his left wrist; it still hurt a bit from when he had fought Aya the last time, when he was supposed to kill Weiss. 

Schuldich bit his lip. He concentrated on making contact to Crawford.

"Schuldich, are you listening?" Crawford thought.

~Yes I'm here Brad, what is it?~

"Don't do it this time!" 

~Brad, this is none of you business, can't I have a little fun?~

"Schuldich – this time you'd better listen to me, if you value your life that is."

~I can take care of myself…~

"Don't do it! Aya will kill you… he will - I saw it."

~…~

"Just leave them alone, you have had your fun, as far as I could see when I picked up the boy in the basement."

~I can deal with it.~

"Schuldich, Aya _will_ kill you. You'd better consider it well."

Schuldich broke the contact and looked through the window. Aya was holding Omi's hand and had his other arm around Omi's waist. 

The German moved away and leaned against the wall. 

True - he had had a lot of fun, and now that he thought about Crawford's serious thoughts… Schuldich smiled to himself realising that it wasn't worth it.

The German looked into Omi's room a last time, and decided to let Omi go… at least for some time. And with that he left the flower shop's fire staircase, and he walked out into the warm night, finally letting Omi get some peaceful sleep without any nightmares in Aya's protective embrace.

END


End file.
